Alicization: The Rulid Trinity
by TenabraeLux
Summary: It was supposed to be an adventure. Hidden cave, priceless treasures. But it all fell apart when they came across the boundary. One boy was taken away from his friends because of an injustice crime placed upon him. One girl left behind with the memories of her failures and guilt. Lastly, gone was he from the world only to come back and become the string that ties them together.
1. Beginning

It was supposed to be an adventure. Adventuring into a dark cave, trying to retrieve an important item. It sounded just like the stories the adults told them. Although their reasons were a little more childish and there was no one to save, it was still an adventure they were all excited to discover and experience. They even found a beautiful blue rose sword, stuck in a block of ice. It was such a mystery that sent giddy shivers down their spine.

But it all fell apart when they got lost and found themselves at the edge of the cave. Instead of an exit that should be their way home, it was an exit towards the dark territory. A forbidden place that no one should ever cross. There they witnessed a battle between an esteemed Integrity Knight and a creature from the dark territory. The winner of the battle was the Knight who flew away on their dragon, while the loser was the dark creature who fell just a few meters infront of them.

They were struck by horror at what they saw. It was their first they seeing blood. What's more, the creature that looks awfully like a human was dying right infront of them.

They didn't know what to do. Their pure hearts told them to help it, but the law states they were forbidden from crossing the border.

The boys among the group of three agreed to go back but the girl for some reason was stuck in place. She could not bare to turn her eyes away. Unlike her best friends, she was allowed to learn various of thing. That includes healing arts. Magic that should be used to help those in need, and healed the injured. She has the ability to help, so unlike her other friends, it was harder for her to ignore the dying creature.

Subconsciously, she reached out towards it. The boys immediately knew what she was about to do and reached towards her in a panic. At their sudden touch, she was startled out of her trance and was shocked her own actions. Unfortunately, that caused her to lose her footing.

Before they knew it, the girl was falling and one of her best friend pulled her towards him in a panic as he shielded her from the fall. They all collapsed in a heap, groans of pain echoes within the cave. Everything moved so fast that they took a moment to process what had happened.

"Are you guys okay?" The boy with black hair was the first one to recover, rubbing his head in search for a bump. However, he froze at what he saw infront him.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," The girl who was in the protective arms of her friend replied shakily. She could not believe she almost crossed over to the dark territory. She raised her eyes from her friend's chest to look up at his face. "You can let go of me now, Eugeo." Her body stilled when she saw the terrified look on his face. An apology was at the tip of her tongue but before it was uttered, her other friend grabbed her hand.

"Eugeo!" The black haired boy cried out in alarm as he grabbed onto both of his friends' arm and pulled them towards him. His chest was beating rapidly under his ribs.

The reason was because...Eugeo's head slightly touched the border of the dark territory.

The boy with flax-brown hair stared at the floor, his body trembling like a leaf. "I-it's going to be fine, right?" He turned wide terrified eyes towards his black haired friend who pursed his lips as the sight of his face. Fear was taking over his body so he must have looked awful to them. "Ki-Kirito, I didn't go over, right?" He looked at his friend pleadingly.

The dark-haired boy, Kirito turned his gaze from Eugeo to the border, face pinched in stress and fear. "No...Your head merely touched it..." He uttered slowly. Although he wanted to believe that nothing was wrong, the sinking feeling in his stomach says otherwise.

"Guy," Alice alarmed voice immediately caught their attention. Her eyes shifted from Eugeo to Kirito in concern and panic. "What's going on? What happened?"

At the look of her confused face, Eugeo froze. He swiftly turned towards Kirito, and his partner and friend knew his silent question.

_Did she touched the border as well?_

Kirito shook his head with a sad smile. Relief washed over Eugeo like a crashing wave when he saw it. His raging heart that has been beating under his chest like it was about to burst, lessened as he began to calm.

"Guys?" The girl watched as her friend's expression turns from fear, concern and finally relief and acceptance. She was confused by the changes of his expressions, but it was not long before she knows the reason for it.

Alice's eyes caught something floating at the top of the cave. The boys followed her gaze. Exasperation took over Kirito when he saw what his friend had found. Eugeo who was beside him watched on in fear and acceptance.Kirito placed a protective hand on their shoulders, staring at the thing that appeared with disdain.

It was a face. A human genderless face with unknown age. It hard for them to tell whether it was male or female, old or young from its features. Both of it's eyes were open but no light shines upon them as it is filled with a deep void. Just at the sight, they knew it was inhuman. No matter how human-like they seem.

**[Circular unit detected. ID tracing...]**

They all froze as it began to speak through the violet membrane. Words uttered in their Sacred language.

**[Coordinate fixed. Report complete.]**

As suddenly as it appeared, it vanished into thin air. Leaving an ominous feeling behind at the words it left. They didn't know what the words meant -- maybe except for Alice -- but the event was so bizarre that it left a scar on their hearts. There was no way they would ever be able to sleep that night. It will be filled with restless energy and nightmare.

Something was definitely wrong, but they were helpless to change it.

Not wanting to stay in the cave for any number of time, Kirito and Eugeo pulled the shocked girl from her fallen position and began to support her back to the exit of the cage.

Alice turned wide disbelieving eyes towards her friend. "Eugeo... I-I'm --"

Eugeo shook his head, cutting her from the words she was about to uttered. If she said those words, it would make it feel more real. The boy can't afford to stop now, one shocked person was enough. Kirito can't carry them both back home.

"It's nothing, Alice." Eugeo uttered the words. However, it was more to himself then his friend. He focused on his steps rather than what happened inside the cave.

"Yeah, everything will be fine!" Kirito said with false bravado. As he had expected, his friends' tension began to lessen. The boy knew that his friends sometimes looked towards him for direction, so if he acted like nothing was wrong then they would follow suit. However, inside he felt something different entirely. He was scared for his friend. Whatever that thing that appeared before them was, it's purpose was to break them apart.

No matter. He would not allow anything to happen to his friends.

* * *

Everything was a blur when they got back to the village. They sent each other off with goodbyes, treating the previous event as though it had never happened. But once they finished dinner and went to bed, sleep did not embrace either one of them. In the end, they stayed up all night in worry and fear until their body and mind finally submitted to their exhaustion and fell into slumber.

Unfortunately for Eugeo, he was woken up quite roughly by his father. The poor boy jolted from his rest as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Blearily, he stared up at his father, confused by the anger and dissapointment on his face.

"Father?"

Eugeo was startled out of his half asleep mind when his father grabbed his shoulder roughly. He winched at the pain, looking at his father in confusion and fear.

"What did you do, Eugeo?"

Eugeo flinched back at the tone of his voice. It was harsh and filled with disappointment. Something that was sadly not out of place when his father talks to him.

"Wh-what so you mean, father?" He bit his lips when it began to tremble in anxiety. If he had did something wrong then there was only one thing that comes to mind. The thought sent a shiver down his spine as his eyes dropped onto his lap in guilt and fear. His father must've noticed his expression as the hand on his shoulder tightened to the point Eugeo was sure it will leave a bruise.

"Eugeo --"

The door to his room opened with a resounding boom, cutting off his father mid sentence.

Eugeo's head jerked upwards as he stared at the person that had forced themselves into his room. His stomach fall into the pit of acid when he found a knight wearing silver armour making his way towards him.

An integrity knight.

"Pardon my intrusion," His voice was deep and booming, he walked with purpose and confidence that not even half of the human population ever got to achieve. It is proof of his high status and authority. "But I must make haste and bring the criminal to Cathedral immediately."

Eugeo clutched the quilt under his hands, willing his body to stop trembling in fear as the knight stood before him in his large silver armour and commanding presence.

His father released him and quickly side step without hesitation to allow the knight to reach his son. "Ah, y-yes, Sir Integrity Knight..." He said as he bowed his head in submissiveness.

A stab of betrayal, disappointment and hurt pierced through Eugeo's heart at the sight of his father's willingness to hand over his son like a criminal without a hint of hesitation. It just goes to show how much his family no longer see him as family the moment his calling was to chop down a tree. But knowing and seeing it first hand was an entirely different experience. It broke the thin line of confidence he had on his family love towards him.

…Now he knows how much he means to them.

Eugeo gasped in surprise when he felt cold metal warped around his thin wrist as he was pulled out of his bed forcefully. His legs was still twisted around his quilt, causing him to tumble down in his haste to find his balance. He bit back a pained scream when he hit the floor, his shoulders twisted in a very painful angle that caused him to whimper in pain.

"Come, child. Your interrogation, followed by execution awaits."

Fear and horror filled his heart ones he processed what the man had just said. As fear took over him, his body instinctively struggle to get out of his captor's grip. However, he was too weak and small to do anything noteworthy. So a single pull of his arm was enough to halt his struggle as white bubbles of pain began to explode in front of his eyes.

He swore he felt his shoulder popped, unable to withstand the rough manhandled of the knight. His body slumped down like a broken puppet, trying his best to breath through the pain that burns his arm.

In the end, he was carried like a sack of potato. He felt like he was no longer being treated like a human being, but a criminal that deserves his punishment for breaking the Taboo Index.

He suppressed the urge to cry. He felt like his treatment was unfair. He did nothing wrong. It was merely a touch, not further than that. So why was he being taken in as a criminal. More than that, he was being executed. It does not make sense. He did nothing wrong!

He bit his lip in frustration and fear to the point that it ripped and bleed through it. It's not fair!

* * *

Kirito and Alice stood beside each other, staring at the dragon infront of them in horror. Kirito had woken up earlier than usual, unable to have a good nights rest. Wanting to be productive, he decided to start his work early. So he made his way towards Eugeo's house, in hopes that his best friend would join him. On the way he met up with Alice, who has always been an early bird. They both agreed to go to Eugeo's place together.

But that's when everything falls apart. Alice thought that it was going to rain, but when they looked up at the sky, they found a familiar dragon landing at the center of the village. Dread and fear dropped on their respective heart as they watched the situation further regress down the God Vactor's home.

They quickly made their way towards Eugeo's house but they were unable to go further by the amount of people blocking their way. In the end they waited near the dragon, anxious to see what was about to happen.

Alice was the first one to spot their friend, gasping in horror at the sight of their friend being carried by the integrity knight like a sack of potato. Kirito followed her gaze and the grip he had on his bone axe tightened.

"Eugeo..." Alice's voice was so quiet and fragile as she watched her friend being carried to the center of the village. Allowing everyone to witness his arrest. Her heart squeezed in pain when she saw the visible distress in her best friend's face. She wanted to run towards him so badly that it was taking all her might to not do so at that very moment.

Unfortunately, her self restraint shattered when she saw the pained look on her best friend's face. She bolted towards his side and kneeled. She heard surprised and fearful shout, but she ignored everything around her in favour of examining his injuries. She tried to touch his shoulder and immediately regretted her action when he flinched. His whimper of pain sent the dread in her stomach to fall like lead.

"Alice!"

Kirito's call caught her attention. Their eyes met and he looked above her, she followed his gaze and gasped in fear when the large integrity knight loomed over them. She winched in shock when he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her injured friend. She tried to struggle, but what can a small girl like her do against a person as powerful as an Integrity Knight, the pinnacle of human's strength.

"No, Alice!!" Kirito was about to sprint towards his friends when another, louder voice drowned his yell of desperation.

"Sir Integrity Knight!" The chief village walked forward, head held high -- concealing the fear under his guise as village chief -- and approached the person in armour. "I'm sorry for my daughter's careless actions, she is merely worried about her friend." He glance towards his daughter for only a second, not allowing any weakness to be shown.

The knight paused for a moment before releasing Alice's arm. The sudden lost of support caused her to stumble and fell to the ground. Kirito held himself back, waiting and watching what the knight would do next. He cannot risk injuring his friend even further by his reckless actions.

"Very well, I will dismiss the girl's rude actions. However, ensure that something so disrespectful to not occur again."

The village chief bowed as he grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and pushed her away. Alice tried to escape his hold but he held firm.

"Father, Eugeo --"

"Silence, child." He hissed with a glare, immediately shutting his eldest daughter's protest. He turned back to the Knight and looked at the whimpering boy beside him in pity. His heart squeezed at the sight, uncomfortable with the way the knight was treating the child.

"Sir Integrity Knight," The village chief set his hands in front of his body according to Axiom's Church etiquette. "I serve as the village chief of Rulid, Schuberg is my name."

The integrity knight lifted his fist to his chest to return Schuberg's gesture."Overseeing the Norlangarth North Castle, Integrity Knight of the Axiom Church, Deusolbert Synthesis Seven."

Kirito and Alice cringe back at the sound of the knight's voice. With the iron helmet, his voice echoes like a dragon's roar within a cave. They can tell alot about the knight's personality just by hearing the way he speak. A no-nonsense attitude that does not tolerate any foolery.

"It is an honour to meet one such as yourself in our humble village," Schuberg's tone was soft, respectful and careful, choosing his words wisely in the presence of this otherworldly being. "However, may I ask what the child has done that is so sinful for an Integrity Knight to personally arrest him?"

The movement of the knight's helmet was the only indication that he was listening to the man as he answered with that monotonous voice of his. "Eugeo, Son of Orik has committed a taboo. The taboo index, first chapter, third passage, eleventh paragraph, trespassing the Dark Territory," The pause in his speech only caused the people to hold their breath as they wait for the child's verdict. "Due to the offense he has caused towards the taboo clause, I have come to arrest him for interrogation, followed by his execution."

The words rang in Kirito's and Alice's mind as their heart began to pump erratically within their chest. They both turned to stare at their fallen friend and found that his eyes has lost the childish shine they both love and adore.

Kirito's grip on his bone axe tightened while Alice's frown deepened at the injustice that has fallen on their best friend. They turned as one to look at Alice's father, believing that he would defend Eugeo like he would defend Alice. It was not a secret that the village chief adores the trio of friends, fond of their company whenever they came to play together. However, instead of a look of determination, he had a look of grief and defeat. It was a look of a man who has witnessed a young death.

Kirito and Alice did not hesitate to move after witnessing such a face. They knew now that the adults would not help them. They've seen their faces, shocked, grief and even disgust and horror. They didn't care. They do not have the courage to help a child who was unjustly accused of breaking a taboo when in reality, he was just protecting his friend.

Eugeo raised his head when he heard the sounds of running. He felt his eyes burn at the sight of his best friends standing infront of him protectively. At the back of his mind, he found it a little funny. Here are his two best friends protecting him from people triple their sizes. They don't have the strength to stop whatever was coming and yet they still stood by his side. The action warmed his freezing heart, allowing a small smile to take over his face. He knew it was a useless gesture, but he appreciate the fact that someone still cares for him.

Something he desperately needed after his family has abandoned him.

"Stop! He didn't do it on purpose!" Alice shouted, desperate to defend her friend. "We fell and he protected me!"

"Alice..."

Kirito raised his axe, trying to use the weapon as an intimidation factor. "It wasn't his intention to cross to the Dark Territory! It was an accident. He didn't even cross it, it was only a touch! An inch at best!"

"Kirito..."

The mutters began to grow in volume among the villagers. Eugeo wanted to close his ears, trying to silent the noises but his arm was in too much pain and the energy he had gained by sleeping evaporated after his first meeting with the Knight. He was so tired...

"Is there any need for further act?"

Both of his best friends' body froze at the words. He can see their tension surrounding them, arms shaking and eyes widening in horror and disbelief. Eugeo was not as shock as them because his first encounter with the Knight has taught him that the taboo index is absolute. No matter how small, if the act has been breeched into the realm of taboo, then you are considered a criminal.

He did not however expect them to say such things afterwards. But he should have known better. This is Kirito and Alice. The most courageous, loyal, and sometimes reckless and stupid people he knows.

"Then we also committed the same sin! We were with him at that place! So take us with you too!"

Eugeo stared at his friend in disbelief, a sinking feeling in his stomach that made him want to vomit. The thought of his friends being arrested because they wanted to be with him sent a wave of dizziness through him. No. He can't allow that.

Alice was about to add her own two cent but Eugeo beat her to it. He cannot allow them to sacrifice their freedom for him. They were usually the ones to take the lead and he follows, happy to just be by their side. But this time, it is his turn to take the lead. He will protect them. No matter what the cost.

"N-no, don't listen to them..." Alice's mouth clicked shut as she stared at him with wide eyes. Eugeo slowly began to raise from his fallen position. He turned his back towards his friends and stared up at the knight. "They have nothing to do with this. It is only my sin to bare." He fisted his hands, trying to hide the tremble from his friends and the knight. He was so, so afraid. But he cannot allow his friends to sacrifice themselves. Even if he were to be gone, they will still have each other. They can live a fulfilling life for his share as well.

"Eugeo!"

Alice's cries were drowned out by the loud voice of the knight. His body gesture indicating that he has tolerated enough and wants to finish his duty quickly."An order to the village chief, bind the criminal."

Schuberg approached the knight slowly, ignoring his daughter's pleading look and received the restraining tool with barely concealed trembling hands. With a heavy feet and hurtful gaze, he made his way towards Eugeo.

Eugeo did not struggle. He smiled at the village chief, reassuring him that he has accepted his fate. He was glad that he could prevent something more tragic from happening. Afterall, if he had not grabbed Alice in time, she would have been in the place he was standing right now. Her father binding his own child, sending her to her own execution. That scenario was even more tragic than Eugeo's current situation.

Because he knew how much the village chief love his daughter, his pride and joy along with his youngest. Alice was beloved by all and alot of grief will wash over the village if she we're taken instead. At least in Eugeo's situation, he knew his family would not miss him. Infact, they would be glad that they were no longer feeding an extra mouth. Not alot of people will grief over his loss. Only four people will ever feel anything and that's a good thing. The less trouble he can cause to others, the better. So it was a better scenario for him to be gone instead of Alice.

His pain means nothing at the thought of losing his best friends. He can endure it. He will endure it, for the sake of his friends.

Eugeo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud yell. He turned and found Kirito running towards the knight with his axe held high. Alice on the other hand was rushing towards him, her dress fluttering behind her as she tried to stop her father from completing his restrain. However, just as quickly as they had began to take actions, their body was flung back into the crowd. Thrown by an invisible force.

"Alice! Kirito!" Eugeo instinctively tried to run towards them, but the restriction on his body prevented him from moving. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it would burst, the sight of his friend's being thrown back so far caused his heart to clench in worry to the point of pain.

He wanted to go to them, he wanted to see whether they were alright. Alice might be the healer among them but he was always the one that worries over their injuries. He would care for them if any one of them were injured and would always make sure they were safe.

Eugeo took a step forward, ignoring the heavy restriction around his body. He took another step and his body froze as pain began to shot through his mind from his left eye. His body hunched forward, confused by this sudden onslaught of pain. But he immediately raised back up when he heard Alice's whimper and Kirito's grunt of pain.

Again, his feet instinctively moved forward and he felt something wet began to flow down his right eye. He tried to blink back the wetness, but when he opened his eyes once again, he saw red.

Something was preventing him from reaching his friends. His limbs began to loose all its strength and something occurred to him at that moment. This feeling of sudden submission. This loose of control over his body. This warning within his mind, whispering words of discouragement. He felt like a puppet. A puppet being controlled by a puppeteer, just like how those performer used puppets in their mini theater.

He was a puppet.

Someone was controlling his body.

Preventing him from reaching his friends.

_No, no. He needs to reach them! They're hurt_!

"You two! Take the children away from the square!"

Eugeo could not hear the village chief's shout, he did not even feel the pull on his body by the man. All he saw was the people restraining his friends, pulling them away from him. And... And... They looked like they were in pain.

Eugeo ignored all the insistent warning within his mind as he took a step forward. The pain intensified but his heart hurts more then his eye. He kept on walking and stopped when he felt an iron hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving forward. With surprising strength -- his mind only focused on tending to his injured friends -- Eugeo shrugged the hand away and kept on moving.

His eyes met Kirito and Alice, they were wide with pain, fear and sadness. He wanted to wipe those expressions off their faces. It does not fit them at all.

They were shouting something to him but he can't hear it behind the ringing in his ear. Another step and he felt something exploded.

"Eugeo!!!"

Kirito and Alice shouted in horror as they watched their friend's body slumped to the ground, one eye missing from his socket. Their struggle against the adults increased tenfold at the sight. They wanted to reach their friend. There was surely something wrong with him.

"Why are you guys not helping him?!" Kirito shouted towards the shocked crowds. No one was moving. They only observe with a hint of melancholy in their eyes.

"Please... Please, let me heal him! Father!" Alice cried, she can no longer suppress the tears. No longer caring about her appearance as they stained her face.

He father gave her a sad look as he gently carried Eugeo away and hand him over to the Knight, who tide him on a single chain.

She didn't need his sad look! She needs him to listen to her!

Their hearts fell as hope began to evaporate into dust as the Knight ignored their pleas and began to climb onto his dragon. Not a second to lose, the dragon took to the sky.

Kirito and Alice watch as their friend got carried away, dangling in the air like he was not worth being treated like a normal human being anymore.

However, before the dragon was out of sight with their prisoner, their eyes met with a single green eye. Eugeo mouthed something towards them, a gentle smile on his face. A single tear escaped his uninjured eye. His whole body was burning in pain but even then, his smile never left.

'I love you both, so much... Goodbye.'

In that moment, Kirito and Alice felt something within them shatter.

"Eugeo!!!"

Alice turned to the side instinctively and found nothing but a single man standing there holding an axe that should belong to...to...

The tears on Alice's face began to fall increasely. She clutched her heart as she wailed in pain at the loose of her best friend.

"Why...why does it hurt twice as much!"

As she wailed in heartache, the villagers watched her in pity. But they only cared for her, not the child that had been taken away.

_Why...why is the world so unfair... Eugeo... Ki#!*o._

* * *

**TL: Hope you guys like it! I dunno whether this is gonna be a multi chapter story yet, but we'll see how it goes. This is not my best, but I just can't wait to post it!**

**As you guys noticed, this is a 'What if' Eugeo and Kirito managed to pull Alice in time but Eugeo was the one that touch the boundary.**

**Hopefully the scenario was realistic enough.**

**I'm sure you noticed some differences between Alice capture and Eugeo capture. If you hadn't, the important ones are when the Integrity knight came earlier than expected, Alice wasn't as affected by the taboo index as Eugeo in the original and Eugeo managed to explode his sealing eyes (very early in the game).**

I**t's cruel to leave it like that but we'll see how it goes. If many wants this to continue, I'll begin writing. But it won't be a fast update since its not my priority but I'll try.**

**So thank you for reading! Please leave a favorite, follow or commenton what you thought about the story.**

**Stay cool!!**


	2. The Fated Meeting

_Thunk.__Thunk.__Thunk. _

With a suppressed sigh, she snapped her arms forward one last time and the axe made contact with the large godly tree, a resounding thunk echoes within the silent forest at the action.

She gently leaned the axe on the tree and opened the Stacia window to see her progress. She frowned when she saw the numbers had not fallen far, but did not feel a tint of dissapointment at the sight. She had already expected that. If generations of wood cutter was unable to cut down the tree, she alone as a part-time wood cutter stood no chance.

She closed the Stacia window and sat down to catch her breath. "I can't believe Eugeo used to do this everyday," She released a tired sigh before reaching for the water beside her. "He has such lanky arms as well," A chuckle -- one that was filled with sadness instead of happiness -- escaped her at the memories of her childhood. Of the peaceful times they spent together feeling happy and satisfied. "And I'm not even doing the full routine."

The sound of another's footstep caused her to break her melancholy musings. She placed the water in her hand down and stood from her resting spot.

Curiously, she peeked to the side. Villagers from Rulid village rarely comes near this area. Afraid of the demon tree as they believed that it is cursed after her friend was taken. The thought always made her want to roll her eyes. Their constant superstitious and fear of change is the reason why their village had not grown any bigger or richer. Their thinking closed in a tiny box that made her want to scoff in disdain everytime one of the elders spoke with such confidence about their situation when in reality they clearly had no idea what they were talking about.

The footstep was getting closer and her curiosity was getting hungrier. She finally left her spot and revealed herself in front of the new stranger. Because clearly he did not come from her village. Jack black hair and dark eyes. Although he was wearing their clothing, his appearance was that of a foreigner. It almost hurt by how much she was starting to get curious about the new individual. She rarely meets new people, only the ones that came to Rulid for business. The few times she was lucky enough to meet them because she was the Village Chief's daughter. A privilege she did not feel shameful to use if she needs to.

The boy -- clearly a boy, even if his appearance leaned more on the delicate side of the spectrum -- looked at her with a hint of confusion, curiosity and shock. He looked like he was about to say something, but no words escape him. He had his hand raised awkwardly behind his head, clenching into something invisible. It was a funny pose. She watched on in amusement as the boy's cheeks began to colour slightly, eyes shifting from left and right in a nervous tick.

She tilted her head as she began to examine him. He does look quite delicate. He reminds her of Eugeo a lot, so surely there's more strength in those lanky arms of his just like her friend. Although, her thoughts could be biased. On another note, the black haired boy looked strangely familiar. The sight of him brings forth a feeling of nostalgia from within her chest, something that only happens when she thought of her missing friend. There was also a hint of sadness, which further increases her confusion.

Maybe she had met him among the mercenary before and forgotten their encounter?

When the boy did nothing but stand silently while staring at the ground, she finally made her move. Nothing will happen if neither of them broke the silence. It seems like that job has fallen into her lap.

Subconsciously, she placed both arms on her hips and stared down at the boy. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The boy's head snapped up towards her, eyes wide and filled with a hint of panic and surprise. "Um..." The boy scratched the back of his head nervously. Again that feeling of nostalgia swept through her. "My name is…" She felt her suspicion rise when he hesitated but she shoved it aside to give him the benefit of doubt. "Kirito. Can you please tell me where I am?"

She stared at him for a moment, trying to decipher his thought process. "We're in a forest at the edge of Rulid village."

The boy blinked a few times, not a hint of recognition flashed through his dark eyes. Worry began to sit in her stomach at the sight. Could something have happened to the boy? He looked clueless. Completely clueless.

A nervous chuckle escaped him as he looked at her in the eyes. She note that he has the blackest eyes she had ever seen. It reminds her of the night sky that she used to gaze at with her best friend. Not for the first time she wonders where he's from.

"Okay, yeah. I don't know why I'm here or how I got here," He paused and looked at her nervously. "I don't know where I came from… I found myself collapsed in the middle of the forest when I woke up."

He was waiting for her to say something, expectation shone in his dark eyes. She was lost on what he expect her to say when a sudden horrified thought crossed her mind and her worry increased tenfold. But she has to make sure before she comes to that conclusion. Incident related to the gods are not a trifle matter.

"You say you don't know why you are here…" She paused for a moment. He remembers his name so maybe she was mistaken in her assumption. "Do you know where you are from?"

A conflicted look flashed on his thin and delicate features, but it vanished just as quickly. "Uh, no I don't remember … I only know my name…"

That caused her to immediately take action as she jumped down from her spot and hurriedly makes her way towards him. She might have gotten a little too close to his face to examine him but her worry stomp her feeling of embarrassment.

The boy -- Kirito -- jerked back in surprise, almost tripping over a Gigas tree roots in his haste. Fortunately her hand was fast enough to catch him by the shirt before he had a nasty fall.

"You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" She waved her unoccupied hand towards her surroundings.

He looks a little uncomfortable at her grip, so she gently released him after making sure he had his footing.

"No…Everything's a blank."

She bit her lips as she scrutinized him. They rarely had such cases and she thought it was merely a myth. To think she would stumble upon such cases here of all places.

She maintained her stare until he fidgeted in place. Eyes wondering around the forest before settling back to her in confusion. She released an exasperated sigh. She was a Sister in training. It is her duty to help people like him. Not like she could have left him alone even if she was not a Sister in training.

Settling her face into something more friendly, she tried to ease some of his confusion. "It seems like you have an unfortunate encounter with the God, Vector's prank."

His brows creased together in confusion. She did not blame him for his lack of knowledge. "Vector's…prank."

She nodded. "As ridiculous as it sounds, the god of darkness Vector loves to play pranks on humans by kidnapping them, blocking their memories before throwing them out in a faraway land. There was a case such as that a long time ago in my village. Although I thought it was a myth to scare kids to go to bed." This made her wonder how much truth lay in the stories the elders used to tell them.

Just like the story of the dragon in the --

She quickly pushed that thought away. No need to make herself feel bad by such thoughts. There was someone who needs her help and they do not need her negativity.

"Oh, then it's possible that I am like that…"

She raised an eyebrow at the hesitance in his tone. Maybe he was feeling helpless, confused and scared. After all, losing your memories, waking up at an unknown place and meeting a stranger would cause for some alarm. Although the boy seems to be dealing with the situation better than she thought.

"Um…there was some trouble and I want to get out of here," He looked at her from under his long lashes. "But…I don't remember how…"

Sympathy enveloped her heart at his statement. She felt sorry for the boy. She wished that she could help him get back home but she does not have the means to do so. If only … no, she has her responsibilities in the village.

Although she can't help him now, maybe the sisters knows how. She pointed towards the village and told him to go there to find help. She still has some work left to finish but after her task is over for the day, she can spend the evening helping him find a way home or make him feel comfortable in the village for awhile.

"No…I mean," He began slowly, looking every inch like a nervous child. "I want to log out…"

She tilted her head in confusion. She had never heard of the term before. Was it something they used in his hometown that means going home?

"Sorry, I do not seem to understand your phrase. Do you mean going home?"

A flash of disappointment crossed his face but he quickly covers it up with a light chuckle. "Sorry, I worded it wrong."

Although she did not point out his obvious disappointment, she tries to make it up to him. A little hope does wonder for some people.

"Do not worry, I am sure you will remember in due time. The stories we were told usually says that the condition was temporary."

"Is that so... I'm glad..."

His hesitant response confused her but she pushed forward.

"And from the colour of your hair and eyes, I would say that you are from the South."

"Y-yeah. You may be right."

She suppressed a sigh of frustration at his lack of response. She was hoping for a happy reaction at least, since usually these kinds of information would assure people. Unfortunately, he was not among those people so she had to change her tactic.

Considering his look of confusion and cluelessness at the moment gave her the impression that he should not be left alone. In fact, she worries if he was left alone. Maybe sending him back to the village alone was not a great idea.

With that in mind, she waved a hand in front of his face to catch his attention and gave him a reassuring smile. "I still have work but if you want to stay, I do not mind. I can show you the way back to the village and a place to stay as I guide you. It'll be safer that way."

His face softened from around the edges and gave her his first genuine smile. "Thanks."

She nodded and walked back to her axe. "You're welcome. Now this might take awhile so you can sit there."

"Is your job as a woodcutter?"

She smiled in amusement at the incredulous tone of his voice. He was not the first to have such a reaction after knowing about her self-appointed task and surely he would not be the last.

"No. I'm a sister in training but I also work on this tree as a past time."

"This tree?!" He exclaimed, shifting his wide disbelieving eyes from her to the demon tree.

A chuckle passed her lips at his reaction. "Yes, this beautiful tree." She raised the axe and began her usual swings.

They drowned in a comfortable silence except for the thunking sound of the axe, until Kirito broke it with an impressed whistle.

She paused in her work to look at the other boy in curiosity.

"You have a very strong swing. Your stance is steady and you worked your body like an oiled machine."

Her brow furrowed in confusion at his last statement but she pushed it aside. She may not understand his weird phrases but his message was conveyed.

"Thank you," She bow slightly in appreciation at the compliment. "It is all thanks to my training as a sister. Diligence is one of it's most important factor."

"Sister..." He mumbled. "You don't look like a sister." His cheeks tint lightly in red as soon as the words left him.

She smiled in amusement as she shook her head. "I do not think wearing the sister robe while cutting a tree would be wise."

"Uh... Yeah."

He chuckles in embarrassment as she resume her task. It was not long before he spoke again. It seems like he is not one that can sit still or stay silent for a long period of time.

"Um, if you want, I can help you with your task. I feel like I had intruded when you were resting." He said sheepishly, walking closer to her to peered at the cut within the tree.

She raised an eye brow at his offer. She almost instinctively decline it since it was her responsibility but stopped before the words left her. His comment about her swing and stance left her curious about his ability.

"Of course," She gently hand over the axe to the boy's waiting hand. "Thank you, Kirito."

"It's the least I can do... Uh..." He glance at her nervously, a silent question in his eyes.

It took her a moment to decipher his silent question and when she did, she almost slap herself for the lack of insight.

"I apologize," She held out a hand and a welcoming smile. "My name is Alice. Alice Zuberg. It's nice to meet you, Kirito."

He jerked slightly at the name but he did not hesitate to take her hand, their handshake firm and steady. "Nice to meet you too, Alice."

* * *

Alice watched in amusement as her new friend groaned while cracking his shoulders in pain.

"I can't believe you do this everyday." He says, a tone of wonderment in his voice.

She giggled, a smirk slowly making it's way on her lips. If there was one good thing about her part-time task as a woodcutter, it helped her increase her endurance and strength.

"You'll get used to it after years of swinging an axe around."

"Still, for a girl to do that everyday, I can't help but feel awed."

"Hm? A girl, is it?"

The tone of her voice quickly caused him to retract his words. His exaggerated reaction amused her to no end. The sight of Kirito trying to reword his sentence and fumbling in his mistake allowed her to forgive him for his slip up. It seems like sometimes he does not have a filter for his words. The habit could get him into trouble one of these days.

"It's fine, I forgive you," She took mercy on him and waved the constant apology away. "It not me you should be awed at though, my friend who was still a child had done so ever since he receive the task at seven."

He looked curious at that and she immediately regrets ever bringing the topic up. But she couldn't help but try to defend or give Eugeo most of the credit. It's almost second nature for her to defend him.

"Where is he now?"

It wasn't his fault, she thought. He does not know that Eugeo was a taboo topic in the village. A black taint in the long history of Rulid Village. She hated the fact that he was written off as a mistake but if there was one thing she could feel grateful for, it was the fact that the rule caused everyone to not talk about her friend. They could imply but not outright talk about him. It lessen the pain in her heart.

She must've stayed quiet for far too long, as her silence was an answer in itself. She wanted to wiped the pity off Kirito's face but she suppressed the urge. He does not know anything so that would be quite unfair.

She was grateful for the fact that they had arrived at the guard station before the atmosphere between them become stifling to the point of awkwardness.

The small distraction was a blessing.

It wasn't hard to convince the guard to let Kirito through, but one guard had to be a pain in the ass. Jink and his gang blocked their way to the church with a suspicious look on their faces.

Alice suppressed a sigh as she met the young man's gaze. "Is there something you want Jink?"

Jink scowled as he glared at Kirito. The poor boy was puzzled by the malice directed towards him.

"Since you came back from that place," He spitted his words, tempting her to hit him in the head for such disrespect. "That must mean this guy is cursed. One person with a bad omen is bad enough, now we have this guy. He shouldn't be allowed to enter the village!"

Alice narrowed her eyes in silent anger, about to take a step forward to meet his provocation, but Kirito beat her to it.

"I don't know what your deal is with me, but aren't you being a little rude to Alice right now?"

Jink blinked once in confusion before it widened in anger. "What?! I didn't meaning her, I'm talking about Euge--"

"Silence!" She would not allow this man to utter her best friend's name. "One more word and I will send you home screaming, Jink."

The young man took a step back in fear but he held his ground. Instead of facing Alice, he turned to Kirito with a cruel smirk. "Are you seriously going to hide behind a girl?" He taunted.

Kirito sighed dramatically before placing a calming hand on her shoulder. She took deep breaths to calm her raging heart, and stepped back when he stepped forward to meet the young man's gaze head on.

"Okay, yeah. Let's have a bet to solve this problem."

"Kirito?"

They all stared at him in confusion, which he responded with a smirk filled with mischievous glint. "Let's have a show of skill with our sword. Whoever can give the most damage to that log," He pointed towards the training dummy for the guards. "They'll get what they want which means I leave the village if you won and if we won, you leave us alone. Easy enough, right?"

Jink and his group whispered among themselves before they decided to take the bet, confident smirks on their faces.

Alice watched them in distaste before turning her attention to Kirito. The boy scratched his head sheepishly at her intense gaze.

"Sorry, should've warned you first."

Alice shrugged dismissively as she made her way to the training area. "I hope you can deliver what you have asserted." She wanted to see his skills. Their time in the forest was not enough for her to observe his skills fully. Holding an axe is different from a sword. Maybe if he held a sword, she would get another piece of information to decipher his identity.

* * *

Kirito stood with his back slightly lowered, legs apart and one hand firmly holding onto the guard sword. Jink had gone his turn and honestly, Alice was not impressed. She would have thought from his constant gloating that his skills were worth her time and yet, the sight of the training dummy says otherwise.

She knew for a fact that she could have done better.

Her attention shifted back to Kirito as she watched him readied his attack. There was a moment of silence and suddenly, he launched forward with surprising speed. With a single swing, he performed a vertical slash, cutting the wooden log in half.

They all stared at him in shocked silence before Alice brought her hands together and applaud. So her deduction was correct, the boy do have some skill as a swordsman. Kirito turned to her sheepishly, a nervous smile on his face before his attention was stolen by the sword in his hand. Alice left him to ponder in favour of meeting Jink and his friends again.

"Well?" She asked, hands on her hips with one eyebrow raised in passive intimidation.

Jink grimace and turned to glare at Kirito. But that was the only thing he did before he walks away with his two friends following behind. She watched them leave and couldn't help the scoff that escaped her. Of course they would not lower themselves to apologize. Such brats.

She turned back to Kirito and plucked the sword from his hand. He protested but a single glance from her shut his mouth.

"Come on, it's getting late," She placed the sword at the side of the guard building. "We still have to meet Sister Azalia to ensure you have a place to stay."

Kirito stared at the sword longingly, slumping in disappointment as he walked beside Alice. She giggled lightly at the sight of his kicked puppy look, again his presence reminded her of Eugeo. Shockingly, it didn't hurt as much as it used to at the reminder of her friend.

* * *

**TL: Hello! Here's a chapter for you guys! Unfortunately I still don't intend to make it my focus. But a chapter or two may be updated who knows!****But I hope you like it! Not much action in the this chapter as I focus on their interaction instead. I kept a little of Alice 30th personality and mixed it with what I think Alice could be like as she grows up in a different environment. Hopefully, it still come across as ALICE.****Anyway, please leave a follow, favorite or comment. Especially comments on your way out.****Thanks for reading, buh-bye! **


	3. A bad feeling

_Thunk_.

"And…"

With great effort, Kirito pulled back his arms once more and released a powerful swing.

_Thunk_.

"500!" He exclaimed before abruptly releasing the precious axe in his hands and collapsed where he stood.

He closed his eyes and leaned back on his arms, trying to catch his breath after such a strenuous work out. He was so completely vulnerable that Alice couldn't help herself.

She poured a little water in her hand and flicked it towards her dark haired friend. She giggled lightly when the other teen jerked back in shock, almost falling off the tree roots. Fortunately, he has quick reflexes saved him from the fall.

Kirito clutched his chest with wide eyes as his heart pounded. It felt like it was about to jump out of him! Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he turned to his blond haired friend with a glare.

"I'll get you for that!" He pounced but missed her by an inch.

Alice's laugh echoes within the forest as she jumped from one root to another, their source of water still in her hand. She twirled to face Kirito -- her blue dress fluttering behind her -- and stick out her tongue in a childish gesture before flicking more water on his face.

Kirito released an exaggerated roar before launching himself towards her.

Crunch.

He froze when he heard a sound and abruptly turned towards the noise. His eyes caught a flash of yellow and his curiosity emerged. He focused his sight between the trees and felt disappointed when a yellow bird flew away.

He had thought that someone --

Kirito reeled back in surprise when he felt more water splashed on his face. He glared at the blond standing beside him with an innocent look on her face.

He grinned viciously. "You aresoasking for it."

Kirito screamed and Alice laughed.

The two spent almost half an hour playing their impromptu tag. The result left them both with no source of water which caused them to fetch some more from the river.

Alice took off her shoes and soaked them in the cold water. She leaned back on her arms and allowed the sun to bathe her skin. The birds sang not far from where they were and it felt so serene that she could easily take a small nap.

She opened a single eye and found Kirito on his back stretched out on all four with a very satisfied look on his face. She smiled at the sight.

Why was she not surprise.

She glanced at their water containers and found them filled. At least he completed the task before laying on the grass.

It's been a week since Alice found Kirito lost in the forest. They did not separate much since then. In the morning, he helps her with the Gigas Cedar and in the evening, he helps around the church as payment for his stay. Considering that she mostly stayed within the walls of the church to begin with, they always see each other.

Shockingly, the week had been the most fun she had in awhile. Kirito loves to find something interesting to do. He's very curious about the world around him, it almost seems like she's watching a child exploring a new territory. Although she would discourage some of his more…mischievous adventures, she usually just follows him to ensure that he would not come back unharmed.

She could not deny that by the end of it, they always had fun.

It reminded her of when she was younger. She had always been curious and that trait of hers sometimes caused her friends alot of trouble.

But it's not like most of those mischiefs were caused by her! Half if not most of them were caused by him. Eugeo is the only innocent one among them really. He always got dragged around by them.

She giggled as a flash of her friend pleading for them to reconsider their plan appeared in her memory. If only he knew that one of the reasons why they always insist on doing such crazy things was because his reaction was so cute. They just could not help themselves but to tease him.

"What are you smiling about?"

The voice brought Alice out of her musing as she turned to find Kirito watching her curiously.

"Just a happy memory."

"Hm. That's good then. What is it about?"

"It was during my childhood."

"Childhood?" He prompted.

"Hm. My friend and I always dragged Eugeo in our adventures. We --" Alice abruptly stopped her utterance.

She blinked down at the reflection of her face in the water and note the confusion in her expression. What had she been saying?

Friend? My _friend_ and I?

Why had she thought that? It has always been just her and Eugeo. There was no one else. Selka would sometime join them but since their ages differ quite a bit, she couldn't follow them as much as she wanted. So it had always been Alice and Eugeo.

But where had 'friend' come from?

The abrupt way she cut her words off caused Kirito to misunderstood her silence. He cursed himself for accidentally stepping on a land mine once again. He had known that Eugeo was a sensitive topic for his new friend, but he just could not help himself. He was so curious about the mysterious friend that sometime left Alice's lips. After hearing more stories from Selka, his curiosity peaked. But he should have known better then to breech it so early. They had only known each other for a week after all.

"Hey," He called out hesitantly. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want too. The world won't end if you didn't tell." He added teasingly.

Alice turned her gaze from the water to Kirito. She couldn't help but to smile at his effort to cheer her up. Even she doesn't know the reason for her sudden shift in mood. She knew she had wanted to tell Kirito about her best friend, but another thought had chased her good mood away.

What was it again?

Kirito saw her small smile and released a sigh of relief. He didn't want to be the cause of Alice's sadness so he immediately changed the topic of their conversation.

"Ma, I wonder where Selka is…didn't she say that she was going to come by with lunch?"

"Something must have caught her. She's not as free as you are, Kirito." Alice added the last line teasingly.

"Hey! I reject that notion!" He cried out indignantly.

"Hmm. I remember just the other day someone slacking off to nap under a tree."

"Uh…the sun was too nice, I couldn't resist." Kirito replied in defeat.

Alice burst into giggles at the sight of her friend's face. At the topic of Selka, another thought surfaced.

"So Kirito, I heard that you were with my sister last night when she had to spend the night there."

Kirito sputtered at the sudden question. A look of panic swept over his face. "It-it's not what it sounds like!"

Alice glance at the dark haired boy in puzzlement. "What?"

"I swear I didn't do anything! We just talked."

Her brows furrowed, head tilted in her confusion. "What are you talking about? I was just about to ask you the topic of your discussion that requires the two of you but not me."

Kirito snapped his gapping mouth shut, hesitantly making eye contact with the blond. "Uh-huh? So you weren't worried or mad?" He said.

"What for?"

Kirito scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I dunno…for being alone with your sister at night in my room?" He replied before cringing at his own words. "Damn, now that I say that out loud, you have every right to be suspicious."

Alice blinked. Sometimes it seems like the other teen spoke another language that she could not comprehend. "Should I be? It is taboo to do any coupling until marriage. So I doubt you can do anything before then."

"Oh…" Kirito dropped his hand and stared at Alice.

His gaze was so intense that it further confused Alice. "What are you thinking so hard about now?" She asked, wondering what could have brought on such a serious expression on his face.

"Hm? Oh nothing, just wondering what you were about to ask me." He diverted her question dismissively.

Alice frowned slightly but conceded to answer his query. "I was about to ask what you were talking about with Selka."

"Oh…uh…"

"Is it something that I should not know about?" She turned back to the river and grabbed a paddle.

"Uh, no. It's just that…you seem like you didn't want to talk about it so I asked Selka."

"Talk about..." She paused and thought over what could have caused him to feel the need to talk to Selka instead of her. A flash of greenish blue eyes appeared in her minds eye and immediately she understood. "Ah, so you went to Selka about Eugeo." She threw the rock she was fiddling with and felt a small amount of satisfaction to see it bounced once.

"Sorry…" Kirito fiddled with a paddle of his own and tried to imitate Alice but failed horribly. "I know it's none of my business but…" He glance at her, a silent apology in his dark eyes.

Alice shook her head. "No, it is fine. I should have known the more I hide the topic, the more you'll want to find out. I would've done the same." She smiled weakly.

"No, it's still wrong of me to talk about it behind your back. Sorry."

"You can just ask me next time." She searched the ground and found another suitable rock to throw.

"But…"

"I don't know why but talking to you about Eugeo…" She stood from her spot and made her way towards Kirito. "It is not as painful. Infact, my heart felt lighter." She gently placed the rock on his hand as he accepted it.

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that," He grinned. "I can't wait to meet this friend of yours when we find him." He pulled his arm back, ready to throw the rock in his hand.

Alice rolled her eyes as she adjusted his grip on the stone. "Yes, you two would get along very well…" Her hand paused on his as she looked at him in the eye, almost in surprise. "Wait, find…him?"

Kirito tilted his head in puzzlement. "Don't you want to find him?"

Alice straightened her back at the question."Of course!" She had uttered the words without hesitation, but once her mind processed it, she paused hesitantly. "...But…"

"Is it your calling?" He questioned in curiosity.

"…"

Alice didn't need to utter a single word for her silence told Kirito enough. However, he needs more information about the situation to truly understand his new friend's situation.

"Hey, Alice," He started once again after the silence had stretched long enough. "From what I understand about 'Calling', yours is sister apprentice right? Then why are you trying to chop off this tree?"

If Kirito hadn't paid extra attention to Alice's body gestures, he would've missed the way her shoulders seems to slump in defeat.

"It's the least I can do." She whispered, as though she was afraid that others would hear her.

"For what?"

Alice paused for a moment, taking the time to sit next to Kirito in a more comfortable position. "My mistake and crime." She finally uttered.

"Alice…" The answer sent a pang of concern through his heart.

Her gaze seemed to strengthen in determination as she continued to speak. "This personal task I have taken upon myself is my atonement."

"…It's that important..."

"Yes. For him, it's the least I can do." She replied resolutely.

Kirito didn't know what to say after that statement. He could see that she was determined in her task but…although they had known each other for only a week, he could also see that behind those determined gaze is the desire to search for her friend. The longing in her eyes just at the mention of Eugeo's name told him as much. He wanted to help her move forward but it seems like the only way to do so was to see that huge tree fall.

His thoughts coming to a conclusion, he threw the rock, only to find it sink immediately. He groaned in disappointment.

"Really now Kirito, after I've just fixed your grip."

He glance at his friend and chuckled sheepishly. Hopefully they could search for that sword Alice had mentioned the other day. Maybe that sword could be the solution to their problem.

* * *

"What?"

Alice's voice trembled slightly as she uttered those disbelieving words. Kirito glanced at his friend for a moment before turning back to the Sister.

When they finally came back to the village, Sister Azariya had approached them with a look of worry painted all over her face. To say they were shocked and worry at the news she brought them was an understatement.

Selka was missing.

"Maybe she went out to buy something?" Kirito tried comfortingly.

Alice shook her head. "No. She promised us she would bring lunch. There's no way she would've gone shopping…"

"Oh, yeah you're right." Kirito reached over and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't get too worked up about it. How about we try to find her first before we panic, sounds good?"

Alice clenched her shaking hands into fists and nodded. "You're right," She turned to the silent Sister. "We'll search for her, Sister Azariya."

The Sister nodded hesitantly. "Please do. Do not be reckless."

"I'll try."

"Sure."

The Sister left the two alone as Kirito thought over their future actions. "How about we look at your house first? Even if she's not there, your parents might know?"

Alice's body tensed slightly before she conceded to his suggestion with a stiff nod. "You're right. This way."

Kirito wondered if there was another reason for her tensed posture. Considering the slight hesitation she showed him at visiting her parents' house, he could speculate the reason. It seems like he has more to learn about his new friend.

Alice took a deep calming breath before raising her hand to knock on her parents house's door. To say she was nervous was an understatement. But it was not the time to deal with her feelings, Selka was missing and she needs to make sure her little sister was well and safe.

It took her another two tries before someone finally opened the door. Foolishly, she hoped it was Selka but instead she was met with the surprised expression of her mother.

"Alice…What a wonderful surprise!"

Her mother's welcoming smile and hug slightly settled the butterflies in her stomach. She returned the gesture and hug she received.

"Oh! And you must be the young man people have been mentioning about."

Kirito returned the greeting politely but stayed quiet otherwise, allowing Alice to do the talking.

"Please come in --"

Before her mother could open the door wider, Alice shook her head. She was not there to visit.

"I'm sorry Mother, but we won't stay long." Alice's heart clenched tightly at the fall of her mother's expression.

"Is that so. Then what can I help you with?" She responded gently, a small smile now sporting her face.

"Do you know where Selka is?"

"Oh? You haven't seen her all day?"

Kirito and Alice shook their heads in unison.

Her mother's brows furrowed in concern as she tries to recall the last time she had seen her youngest daughter. "Hm, if I remember correctly, she woke up very early to see Sister Azariya. Something about a permission to move her studies after lunch."

"Is there something more you can recall?" Alice pushed, because although the information was important, it did not give them any hints on where she had gone. It only further prove that she had not been seen since this morning.

"Anything…out of the ordinary, maybe?" Kirito added.

Alice nodded in thanks.

"Ordinary?" Her mother thought it over and her eyes sparked in realization. "That's right, she said something about making pies. She was also worried about it going bad. Although I don't know the reason for it…"

Alice suppressed a gasp of shock when she heard that. Her stomach fell like stone in unease. She could already piece together the puzzle but there's one thing missing. Selka shouldn't have known about the cave. So how?

"Thank you Mother. You do not need to worry, we'll bring her back home." She bowed slightly and quickly turn to leave.

However, her mother's voice stopped her for a moment.

"Alice, please come visit from time to time. I'm sure your father misses you as well."

Alice bit her lip and silently nod without giving a verbal answer. Kirito followed her lead, his eyes shining with understanding. She was grateful for his silence because she wasn't ready to talk about her parents.

* * *

"Did you figured out where she is, Alice?" Kirito asked once they were far enough from the house.

She looked grim, evident concern painting her beautiful face. Her steps paused and she turned to Kirito slowly. Kirito stopped his walk and stared back at her in worry.

"Kirito…"

"Yea?"

"Did you perhaps told Selka about the cave?"

Kirito slowly blinked his eyes as he recalled the talk he had with Selka that late night. There was a mention of it. Considering the main topic was Eugeo, it was bound to come up. He learned alot about the mysterious friend but he also learned alot about Alice. Their adventure into the cave had been the last point of their conversation, causing it to take a darker tone than he had expected. But now that he thought about it…it does seem as though--

Kirito grimaced as he stared at Alice with a large amount of guilt. "She didn't know about the cave." He stated plainly after realizing his error.

Alice nodded grimly. Her face pinched in worry after having her assumption proven right.

Kirito immediately knew where the younger girl had gone. "Dammit! I thought she knew! I am so sorry --"

Alice raised a hand to stop his apology short. "The fault is not all on you. I should've noticed it earlier when she was excited to bake a pie again. I had finally shown interest in eating it after 5 years. After Eugeo…"

She trailed off but Kirito understood her comment. He remembered something about Alice and Eugeo going to the cave to get ice for the pies she had baked. Wanting to prevent the pies from going bad.

Considering how eager Selka had been to make her sister happy again during their talk, making the pies in memory of their friend after Alice herself had said she wanted to eat some gave her the shining opportunity.

It made sense.

Nonetheless, it was still reckless.

"So what are we still standing here for? Let's go!"

Kirito sprinted towards the village border, Alice right by his side. Hopefully, nothing bad happened to Selka.

* * *

Kirito paused when he stopped hearing Alice's soft footsteps. He turned to his friend curiously before an uncomfortable feeling raised from within his stomach at the sight of her expression.

"Is something wrong?" He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, bringing her back from whatever horror her mind was conjuring.

Her eyes flickered from his face to the entrance of the cave. He resisted the urge to turn and look at whatever was making her have such an unsettled expression.

"Do you not feel that?" Her hand clenched tighter around the bone axe they had retrieved for this excursion. Just in case, Alice had uttered at the time.

Kirito didn't questioned her as he tried to concentrate on using his senses to be more aware of his surroundings. He frowned at the feeling of uncomfortable silence but other than that, nothing.

Alice must have seen the confusion on his face as she began to explain. "A dark presence…something vile." Her face tightened, concern and anger swirling within her blue eyes like a raging storm.

Kirito didn't know what to say after such a statement. He had hoped that they could retrieve Selka without a scratch. But it seems like someone preferred to make everything difficult for him,them. He took a deep breath to calm his raging heart before turning hastily.

"That means we don't have any time to lose. Selka might be in danger."

"You believe me?"

There was something within her tone that he could not quite decipher. But it nonetheless caused him to answer without hesitation.

"Of course! You're not the type to lie or jest at a time like this Alice." He hoped that she heard the truth in his tone even though she could not see it on his face at the moment.

"Thank you."

The statement was so sincere that for come odd reason, Kirito felt his heart clenched tightly in phantom pain.

Why does he feel so guilty in the face of such sincerity directed towards him, he wondered as they entered the dark cave.

* * *

**TL : Hello! It's been awhile. I hope you like the chapter. I intended to do the cave scene on this chapter as well but like always I didn't realize my word count has exceeded 3k lol. So I guess the next chapter will come faster.**

**On another note, since I can see it will bring some questions up, I will answer it here. In this story, Alice still does not possess a sacred task because her father wanted her to focus on her study with the sacred arts. (She still see herself as a sister in training because she thought her father would give her that calling in due time.) It's said that talented children could postponed it...I could be wrong though.**

**Alice also took it upon herself to do Eugeo's task. It is said that "they can't take too many sacred task" but they can still help others.**

**Alice does her cutter task at an ungodly hour in the morning while training her sacred arts in the evening. She does half the routine Kirito n Eugeo does.**

**That's all for now! Tq for reading, any questions just ask. Sorry if I butchered something though, feel free to comment on it if I do.**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a follow, favorite or comment. It is highly appreciated.**

**Ciao!**


	4. The hand of time move once again

"Selka --"

Kirito slapped a hand over his friend's mouth -- successfully cutting her words mid utterance -- and pulled them both down to hide behind a huge block of ice. He peeked over the ice and released a sigh of relief when the goblins remained oblivious to their presence.

Alice glared at him heatedly, concern and fear swimming within her sky blue eyes. He didn't fault her for her reckless action. From the few seconds they were in the open, they had spotted Selka on a wooden cart, tied and most horrifyingly, unconscious.

Such a sight was bound to force Alice to act, especially with how much she love her sister.

He slowly released the hold he had on her wrist and placed a finger on his lips. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it with a curt nod.

He searched her face critically, pulling his hand away once he was sure that she would not do anything reckless again. They both stared at each other, face pinched with concern and fear but nonetheless determined in their shared goal.

They had entered the cave with the help of Alice's grass light [Magic] to help guide their way, when they heard Selka's piercing terrified scream. They didn't hesitate to follow the sound and found themselves in a large opening with creatures he found familiar in other games.

If it weren't for the bad feeling Alice had told him about before they entered the cave, he wouldn't have been extra vigilant and could not have acted fast enough to go unnoticed.

This gave them time to plan their next course of action.

Kirito stamped down the nervous backflips his stomach and heart was doing. It reminded him of his time in Aincard all over again, which he viciously pushed to the back of his mind without a second longer to contemplate on the comparison. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted and controlled by fear.

He pulled back from his friend and peeked out of the ice again to survey his surrounding. Alice, after gaining her composure followed his example.

"There's too many of them…" She noted with a whisper.

"Is this normal?"

Alice shook her head. "There hasn't been any sightings or reports regarding creatures from the dark continents breaching the borders in years…The Integrity Knights usually dealt with them before any could even get close enough to the border."

Kirito hummed as he listened to her explanation.

The sight of such creatures in the form of [goblins] as he knows it from other games sent a nervous tumor in his stomach. He recalled the things he knew about the [Project]. Soul or fluctlight was the first thing that comes to mind. If what RATH had told him about the 'people' living in Underworld were true then these [Goblins] also possessed souls. Just like Alice and Selka.

The thought caused him to waver for a moment. But it was only for a moment as he shook his head viciously, stopping his hands from trembling in nervousness and fear. Selka needed him. Hehaveto save her.

"Kirito."

Alice's tone of urgency snatched Kirito's attention away from his musing. His eyes met a pair of misting blue sky that shone with concern. The sight reminded him that he was not alone. He needed to keep his cool and put his trust in Alice to ensure that they both (all) made it out alive.

"We'll save her. But before that, we need a plan." He hoped his expression was confident enough to reassure his friend.

He turned his attention away from the goblins and searched the ground for any weapons he could use to defend himself. His eyes trailed to the opposite side of their hiding place, feeling a wave of relief at the sight of an abandoned sword on the ground.

He turned his attention back to Alice and tapped her shoulder. When he got her attention, he pointed towards the sword and then to the spot they were hiding at.

Alice's eyes scanned the place he was about to go and shook her head. Kirito understood her concern, there was a gap between this part of the ice to another. It would leave him out in the open for a few milliseconds. Unfortunately, Alice found it too long to risk his discovery.

Kirito bit his lips in thought before his eyes landed on a medium size rock. He handed it over to her and pointed towards the opposite side. She stared at the rock and back at the goblins.

"What would you do after you get the sword?" She whispered. There was conflict in her expression, unable to decide whether she could risk her friend's safety or allow her sister to be harmed.

Kirito scanned the opening once more and spotted four fires. "Once I've gotten to the sword, we'll knock down those four at the front to break through them. Hopefully that isn't necessary if they were the ones to investigate the sound. I'll take the left, you take the right, and we'll throw the fires into the lake. Once the flames are out, make sure you make your way to Selka. I'll try to distract them for as long as I can." He waved the lit grass in his hand. Hopefully, it would bring their attention to him.

Alice frowned. "You can't possibly be thinking of taking them all on your own." She gave him a hard stare, daring him to say something foolish that would not convince her to let them proceed with the hasty plan.

Kirito grimaced. "I'll fight to distract, not win. You just need to pull Selka away from danger and after that we can boot it out of here."

"Boot it?"

"Run away."

Alice fell into silence as she contemplate his words. Her eyes caught sight of Selka once again and that seems to bring her to an answer.

Alice sighed and brought up three fingers.

Kirito nodded in acknowledgement.

They both crouched down in position.

"Be careful, Kirito."

"You too."

Alice glared at the goblins while Kirito kept his gaze on the sword and Alice's raised fingers. She pulled her arm back and allowed the rock to fly.

Within the icy cave, the sound of the rock meeting ground was almost deafening.

Onefinger was brought down.

The goblins turned their attention to the sound and growled in confusion.

"WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?"

Alice's fingers stuttered in their motion at the booming voice. She raised her head to look further into the other side of the opening and found a larger creature entering the cave from the other side of the tunnel.

She chance a glance at Kirito and found his face hardening. She bit the inside of her mouth and decided that once she had awaken Selka and ensure her escape, she would protect his back. That was the whole reason why she had brought the bone axe along. She had not want to use it, but the situation have forced her hand.

Twofingers were brought down.

"WELL? GO AND LOOK, IDIOTS!"

One goblin began to move to investigate which caused the others to move as well. The giant goblin's eyes followed his minions's movement with a scowl on his face.

Threefingers were gone.

Kirito didn't hesitate as he silently made his way towards the sword. He quickly grabbed the hilt and glanced back at Alice.

He raised a hand in signal and Alice nodded her head in comprehension. Instinctively, her grip on her axe tightened as she waited for his que.

Kirito scanned the opening and silently thanked whatever it was that was watching over them at the goblins' distraction. It would make their way to the fires easier

Waiting for all the goblins' head to turn away from their general direction, Kirito allowed his hand to fall once it was clear.

Seeing that, Alice moved out of her cover and made her way to the closest fire. At the edge of her sight, she could see Kirito going for the fire farthest to her left.

She arrived at her destination first and swiftly kicked the fire into the pool of water, extinguishing the goblin's first source of light in a puff of smoke and mist.

"WHAT?! WHO PUT OUT THE FIRE?!"

Alice did not stay to even glance at the goblins as she made her way to the second fire she was about to extinguish.

"IUM?! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?!"

Alice extinguished the second source of light swiftly with a swing of her axe. She raised her head to the general direction of her friend and their eyes met. His eyes flickered to her right side and she immediately understood.

She sprinted towards Selka just as Kirito put out the last fire.

"Hey! Looking for someone!?"

At that moment, Alice truly felt like the goddesses were watching over them. The moment Kirito extinguished the last fire and held his lit grass up high to catch the goblins attention, they all screamed in fear.

The abrupt change caused her to pause in her step. She knew she had to keep going but she could not stop herself from turning her head towards Kirito. She stared and he returned the look with one full of disbelief.

"Do you think --" He pointed towards the lit grass.

Alice nodded dumbfoundedly. She turned her gaze to the lit grass and then towards the quivering goblins. An idea immediately struck her.

"Kirito! Cover your eyes!" She made sure he followed her order before citing the spell that would give them an advantage over the goblins. "System call! Generate luminous element." She raised her hand with purpose.

Lights began to gather around her fingertips like fluttering fireflies. Her mind conjured up an image of the sun, hoping the light she creates would have a fragment of the shine in Solus.

In her heart, she also prayed that the cave possessed enough sacred power to complete the art.

"YOU FOOLS! DONT LOOK!"

The warning came too late as a ball of light surge forward into the ceiling of the cave.

Alice closed her eyes in preparation.

"Burst element!"

The light orb exploded in a big flash. Even with her eyes closed, she could see a flash of white from behind the darkness of her lids.

The goblins' painful screams filled the cave walls.

Alice cringed at the screeching sounds they made. She had never thought herself to be able to inflict such pain in another before, but the situation had forced her hand. She needs to protect her sister.

It nonetheless left a bad taste in her mouth.

She kept her eyes closed for a few moments before finding the situation safe enough to open them. She ignores the fallen twitching bodies of the goblins and turned to continue to her sister's side. She trust that Kirito would be able to hold out long enough for her to bring her sister to safety.

Alice reached her sister within seconds. Gently, she turned the girl on her side and carefully cut the ropes restricting her hands with the bone axe. "Selka? Selka!" She urged the girl awake urgently.

"Uh…"

Selka's awakening was slow coming, so Alice placed the axe down and warped her arms under her sister's legs and shoulder. After securing her sister in her arms, she carried her bridal style to the entrance she and Kirito had come from.

"Argh!"

Alice was brought to a halt when she heard the pained scream. Her heart banged loudly in her chest as she turned towards her friend. Her breath caught itself in her throat at the sight of the huge goblin standing over an injured Kirito.

She quickly scanned the area and found a small hidden section between the rocks that was perfect for cover. She hurriedly made her way towards the hiding place and gently lay her disoriented sister down. Giving her a quick prayer, Alice sprinted towards the downed Kirito.

Her blood ran cold when she saw blood flowing from his shoulder.

"...SUCH HUMILIATION. YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO PAY FOR YOUR ARROGANCE, EVEN IF I DICE YOU UP AND DEVOUR YOU ALIVE...DIE, IUM." The giant goblin swing the machete over his head, eager to bring the final blow down on the fallen boy.

"Kirito!"

Alice quickened her pace and grabbed the bone axe on her way before standing in front of Kirito to stop the machete from sending her friend to an early grave.

Machete and axe met with a resounding boom, causing dusts and peddles to fly everywhere at the impact of the exchange.

"Alice?!"

The blond teen gritted her teeth in strain and widen her stance to find balance. She kept her steady position to bare the weight of the machete. It felt like a huge boulder had fallen upon her.

Her arms were trembling from keeping such a force at bay. She knew she could not last much longer, so she had to think fast.

"A FEMALE IUM?!"

Alice stared at the pair of eyes full of hatred. She shudders when those eyes met hers directly. Hate turned to interest.

"YOU WILL SELL FOR QUITE A SUM."

Alice didn't wait for any further elaboration as she began to utter. "System call. Generate luminous element. Form element, orb shape," Particles of sacred power gathered around her hand. The goblin's eyes widened in fear. He brought his unoccupied arm to cover his face, giving Alice time to catch her breath. "Fly straight. Discharge!" The light from her hand shot forward with purpose.

The goblin roared in pained anger as he pulled his machete back and struck in a wide arch. That was his mistake. Alice saw the opening instantly. She fluidly ducked away from the swing and surged forward. Eyes squinted through the bright light, she swung her axe like how she had done so repeatedly throughout the years.

"GAH!"

Her timing was perfect but an unexpected stumble from the goblin caused Alice's swing to hit the goblin's side, saving him from a fatal wound to the stomach.

"GAHHH! HOW DARE YOU FEMALE IUM CUT THE GREAT Lizard killer Ugachi! YOU WILL MEET A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!"

Alice stumbled forward after her unsuccessful attack and quickly tries to find her balance once more. She chance a glance and gasped in horror at the machete coming at her from the side. She tries to bring her axe up to block the attack but her lack of balance had caused her to fail in her attempt to stop it. It would have resulted in her being thrown to the side with an almost severed body, but a miracle had once again occurred.

"System call. Cryogenic element. Discharge."

Three sharp ice flew out of nowhere and embedded itself into the goblin's arm, causing him to stop his attack.

Alice stared in awe as the ice began to slowly spread and freeze the goblin's arm into solid ice.

Ugachi roared in anger.

"Alice! Switch!"

At the call of her name, she turned to the voice and blinked in surprise when Kirito passed her at a speed which left her hair fluttering in the air. He swung his sword from the bottom left side of the agonized goblin's arm, cutting through the lump of meat like paper. The limb fell in the middle of the recovering goblins.

Screams echoes within the group of goblins at such a sight. Stumbling back amongst each other to pull back from the lifeless limb. Ugachi roared once again but this time in pain.

Alice held back the urge to vomit at the sight of pooling red blood. She had never seen so much blood spilt before. Never in her entire life had she expected to see such a grotesque sight.Thattime at the edge of the Dark continent's border pales in comparison. So instead of focusing on the red liquid sprouting out of the goblin's arm, she observed his movement carefully. She prayed that his suffering would end soon, no being should feel such agonizing pain.

A flash of blue at the edge of her eyes caught her attention but she quickly brushed it aside when the goblin began to move.

"HOW COULD I...THE GREAT UGACHI LOSE TO MERE IUMS..."

Without waiting for the goblin to finish his words, Kirito charged forward.

"My name is not Ium!" His sword began to glow a pale green as he thrust forward with a speed that left Alice in both shock and awe.

How can he move with such speed in his injured state?

"I am…THE SWORDMAN KIRITO!"

Alice's breath caught in her throat. It was as though time had slowed down. The green light from Kirito's sword passed through the head of the giant goblin swiftly and cleanly. It was so fast that the goblin had not reacted at all. His face was one of shock instead of pain. He might not have realized he was dead by that point as his body twitched once, twice before it fell backwards. It ended as quickly as it began and time moved once again for Alice. She stared, jaw slacken in shock as the severed head flew into the air and fell within Kirito's range. He caught it with his empty hand.

Kirito raised the still bleeding head of the leader towards the still weakened goblins.

"I TOOK YOUR LEADER'S HEAD! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO FIGHT, STEP RIGHT UP! THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO FIGHT, SCRAM BACK TO THE LAND OF DARKNESS!"

The bold declaration caused the goblins to panic. Watching their leader, the strongest amongst them die at the hands of an Ium was enough to send true fear coursing through their body.

Although that was the case for most goblins, there were some who still wished for violence.

Alice snapped out of her shock and glared in distaste as one such goblin began to step forward with a look of arrogance. He bared his teeth as he looked up at Kirito.

"Gehe. In that case --"

The blond teen did not wait for the goblin to finish his sentence as she uttered loudly. "System call," All goblins froze at her words. "Generate luminous element." Alice narrowed her eyes in challenge at the goblin who still wished to fight.

She would not hesitate to unleashed another round of burst elements if it meant bringing Selka and Kirito to safety quicker. Kirito might be standing tall now, but she could see how much the fight had took its toll on his body.

She had to finish this quickly.

The goblin must have been able to see her intention as he began to turn and ran away in fright. Not too long after the first goblin had ran away, the others soon followed with quickened pace.

Once they were all gone, Alice dissipate the art and quickly made her way towards Kirito who had dropped the giant goblin's head and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

(Just like with everything that lost all of its life, the goblin known as Ugachi dissipate into shards of blue light.)

She peered above his head with a kind smile.

"You were amazing Kirito."

He sent her a grin. "You weren't too bad yourself."

Alice chuckled. Her shoulders slumping once it was safe enough to let her guard down. The vile atmosphere she had been sensing was gone, which could only mean the residence of the Dark continent had gone far enough away from them.

"Onee-sama?"

They both turned to see Selka walking out of her hiding spot looking utterly confused. They sigh in relief at the sight.

"Mission accomplish?"

"I don't know what mission you are talking about but I suppose so."

Kirito chuckled from where he lay as poor Selka became even more confused at their offhanded comment.

"What?"

"We'll explain in a moment Selka. First, I need to heal Kirito's wounds."

That seemed to jerked the younger girl into motion as her eyes widened in realization and concern. "What?! Kirito-san is injured?!" She surge forward towards them in a hurry.

"Yes. Now--"

"I'll lend a hand. Th-this is my fault after all." The girl crouched down beside her sister and raised her hands.

"Selka…" Alice glance at her sister in concern, noting the trembles that shook her hands and bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, onee-sama." Selka's face fell slightly at the sight of blood, but tried to keep her hand as steady as she could to begin the healing.

Alice tried to dissuade her from helping. Selka had gone through so much trauma as it is but the look on her face told Alice that her sister would be stubborn about helping. She was so much like her in that aspect that it brought a wistful smile on her face."…We will talk about this further…but not now. Kirito comes first." She said instead.

"I understand."

Alice turned her attention back fully on Kirito, who had kindly given the sisters time to talk without any interruption even though he was surely in pain.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Kirito."

Kirito waved his good arm dismissively. "It's fine. It's fine."

"Alright," She nodded and gently placed his good arm down. "Selka, I need you to close the wound while I stop the bleeding."

"I understand, onee-sama."

Their hands began to glow as they chant their respective sacred arts.

"System call, luminous element. Wound healing."

Kirito released a sigh of relief when he felt the bleeding on his shoulder finally stop. There was still pain but at least it had been reduced to a simple throbbing rather than a searing heat, which was more tolerable.

"System call, luminous element. Heal durability."

It was his first time feeling such pain. He had to be more careful if he wanted to survive in this world.

"Eh?"

Kirito's musing was cut short by that uncertain tiny voice. He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to look at the face of a confused Selka. He turned to Alice in silent question to find her brows scrunched together in deep concentration.

Seems like he had to utter the question to find out the cause of Selka's concern. He hoped his injuries wasn't as bad as it looked. Does infection even exist in this world?

"What's wrong Selka?"

The girl snapped her eyes to meet his in disbelief. They flickered from his injuries to her hand in bewilderment. Her mouth opened and closed to answer him but no sound escaped her. She looked so dumbfounded that Kirito began to worry.

"Uh, Alice?"

The blond teen's lips pursed as her brows scrunched further together. She gave a quick glance to the place they had their battle before settling back on Kirito.

"It seems like our System Control authority have increased greatly."

"Huh." Kirito's eyes widened in understanding as he fell silent in thought.

Alice wondered the thoughts coursing through his brain, but opted to just let him be. "Selka," She clasped her sister's hand gently, successfully stopping the arts. "That's enough."

Selka did as she was told, relief covering her youthful face. Alice smiled at the sight, a sense of pride filling her heart. Although she was a bit sceptical of the reason for their sudden increase of System Control authority, she hoped this unexpected development would help Selka to achieve her dream.

With that positive thought in mind, she helped Kirito up as he stretched his body.

"Woah! The pain is almost all gone!" He tested his injured shoulder by stretching it from left to right.

This however got him a bonk on the head by Alice who glared at him in displeasure.

"Do not strain them." She commended.

Kirito gulped nervously, giving a quick nod in hopes that the glare would disappear from her face.

She stared at him for a few more seconds before sighing. Selka yelped in surprise when Alice suddenly grabbed her in a tight hug. Before she could return it, Alice released her sister and turned towards the exit. Only their hands reminded linked.

"Come, let's leave this place immediately. We could all use some time in a nice warm bath and delicious food in our stomach right now."

"Delicious food?" Kirito perked up at the thought of food. After that intense fight, he was beginning to feel very hungry.

Selka chuckled lightly at the older boy's reaction. "The mention of food always energizes you, Kirito-san."

"Well it's food!" Kirito instantly replied defensively as he caught up to them.

The atmosphere surrounding the group began to lighten as they moved into the light outside the cold dark cave.

* * *

Eydis whistled, impressed by the spectacle that she had just witnessed. To think that two ordinary young villagers were able to chase away a horde of goblins by themselves. Of course they were almost killed that one time, but a little ice was enough to turn the tide once again.

It's a shame that their callings were to cut down a tree rather than as swordsmen. Truly, a waste of talent.

She turned to her companion and couldn't help the smirk that stretched over her face. Her cute little junior was still staring at the back of those youths. His blueish-green orbs fixed on their backs even after the youths had disappeared from their sight.

She rarely got to witness her junior being interested in anything other than swordsmanship recently, so to find that something had caught his attention filled her with warmth.

She plastered on a teasing smile, because there's no way she was going to miss a chance to tease him for it. "The older girl is really cute, isn't she?" She said in a sing-along tone.

Her voice seems to snap him out of his trance as she gained his attention. She was a little disappointed when his face had slacken back into it's usual blank expression but at least the small light in his eyes were still present.

"Hm?"

Eydis had to stop herself from pinching those cheeks of his. He had such a cute habit when he's confused. He would tilt his head slightly to the side, face still blank but the slow fluttering of his eyelashes shows his confusion. The best part is that he doesn't even realize he was doing it! Such a cutie.

He used to be more expressive -- although not a smile in sight -- but after his knighting, it seems like he had gotten it into his head that knights are supposed to be cool and composed 24/7. Well, they are cool but that's not the point cause even the sudden change doesn't seem to erase all of his adorable habits.

Unfortunately, that had resulted in her rarely getting a response out of him now but that doesn't stop her from trying. "Looks like they've caught your attention, Eugeo-kun." She changed tactic.

He released a soft hum, but did not verbally agree nor deny her claim. Instead, he turned his attention towards the new divine sword at his side.

Eydis silently sighed in disappointment when she saw that she had lost his attention. Not offended by his silent dismissive gesture, she followed his gaze. It was truly a beautiful sword. Encased in ice, pure white in colour with a single rose glittering under the sunlight. Such a pure divine weapon suited her junior's innocent appearance. But like all divine weapon, it's blade is sharper than any steal, making it one of the most dangerous item in Underworld. Just like their Master.

On that thought, she was quite surprised when he had suddenly asked her to accompany him to retrieve his own divine weapon. Usually, the Administrator would bestowed upon them their divine weapon but her junior had found one himself and asked the Administrator for permission to retrieve it. To think such a beautiful blade could be found in the outskirt of the Human continent.

Her musing was cut short when Eugeo began to move in the direction of the large tree that they had passed by to make their way to the cave. She wondered what he was thinking, sporting such a determined look. Well, his face hasn't really change but the way he moves screamed determination.

Eydis didn't questioned him as she followed his lead. This was the most life she had seen in him in ages. That fact alone prevents her from questioning his actions from there onward.

* * *

**TenebraeLux: Hello! So you should have notice the few changes as well as added component already.****Firstly is the Blue Rose Sword. Unlike Eugeo, Alice didn't take the sword back to the village. Of course she knows it was there but she didn't want to ever step foot into that cave again. Understandable. This as a result would have forced Kirito to bring the sword out (I've implied they were going to do that last chapter) and it would take a few weeks to bring it to the tree. Unfortunately they don't have that much time to waste because of the competition.****Secondly, yup, Eugeo still has his Blue Rose Sword. Seriously, BRS is the only partner that really fits him. Also, talk about perfect timing for our sunshine boy to get his sword huh. Too bad Alice and Kirito was too late to get it, how would they ever cut the tree down now.****And then we have EYDIS synthesis 10 from rising steel! Sorry, I can't help myself. I really like her.****So anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you guys are satisfied with the fight scene. I'm a true amateur in writing fights and is still developing such skills. It's mostly on Alice POV cause her actions are different from Eugeo in Canon while Kirito reacts the same way. So hopefully that's good enough for now.****Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment, favorite or follow on your way out.****Bye!**


End file.
